black_firefandomcom-20200216-history
Fazumar Faelcree
'''Fazumar Faelcree '''is the ruling Druid-King of Faellyen, the fabled Crying Tree of elven legend, and husband of the priestess Lussani Sirdach. While he grew up ignorant of his true destiny, it was only after the death of his father and subsequent journey with the Shaad'Ept that he came to learn who he truly was. Upon Fazumar Forlorn's death in 2167 ID, the spirits and memories of the two men were merged into one body and mind. This reality's Fazumar now carries the life of his other self within him, for better and for worse. Biography Birth Fazumar is the second son of Druid-King Faralnin Faelcree and Imowyn Imoniel ith'Faelcree, who died shortly after giving birth. Few were aware of the pregnancy, and fewer still knew that the baby survived childbirth. The small white tree Fazumar bore on his left hand confirmed Faralnin's visions: his newborn son was indeed the prophesied one who will someday reunite Teillyen. Having been given dark visions of what this child would someday become, Faralnin enacted a plan to keep his son from going down the path of the Forlorn. Fazumar's elder brother Fulgrun was sent away to Doria. Balinto Whitecliffs, one of the druids of the Hidden Grove, was tasked with taking the infant prince back to Faralnin's homeland of Haellyen to live and study under the protection of the Wardens of the Wildwoods. Life in Haellyen Youth While his father sporadically visited to oversee his safety and training, Fazumar's childhood in Haellyen was by and large a lonely one. The rigors of druidic training meant spending days, weeks, or even months in the wilds alone in order to learn the proper balance of nature and self. Even when he was with the rest of his people, participating in Haellyeni society, something felt off. Druidic Training Thanks to his lineage, Fazumar proved to be a natural student of the Primal Laws. Balinto, however, worried over the elf prince's control over his emotions. Fazumar would be overjoyed at the prospect of his father's visits and would fall into a depression at his departure. If the prince could not find his spiritual balance, he would never appease the four Speakers and complete his training. With Balinto's guidance, by the time he came of age at 90 years old, Fazumar was able to appease the Speakers of the Serene and the Speakers of the Savage with relative ease. As Balinto feared, Fazumar could never truly connect with the Speakers of the Silence, and the Speakers of the Suffering outright refused him. Death of Faralnin During one of his father's visits in 2156, Fazumar was forcibly pulled from his daily meditation in the wildwood after sensing a devastating disturbance. He went searching for his father, only to find a cloaked shadowy figure standing over the body of Faralnin, bloody knives in hand. To Fazumar's horror, the figure bore his own likeness. Laughing, the figure's face morphed into a blank slate. Fazumar shifted into wolf form and charged the assassin, but missed as the figure shifted into a bird and took off into the sky. Fazumar nearly took off after the assassin until his mortally wounded father stopped him. There was nothing Fazumar could do but comfort his father in his final moments. Normally a man of few words, Faralnin took Fazumar by his tattooed hand and said, "Our destiny lies, my son... in the Golden Orchard. Find your brother. Find yourself. The one who did this. My son. Stop him. Redeem him. Redeem yourself. Your destiny lies..." With that, the druid-king closed his eyes and did not wake. As Fazumar wept over his father's body, a burning sensation ripped through his hand. The white tree that had formed on his hand at birth transformed, now shedding a single blood red tear. Leaving Haellyen Faralnin's death devastated Fazumar. After the funeral, it was difficult for him to focus on his training. His father's final words haunted him. He believed that if he did not find his brother, and bring the man who murdered his father to justice, peace for his people would be impossible. Balinto lamented Fazumar leaving the wildwoods before his druidic training was complete, but it was clear that the boy could not be dissuaded from his mission. With the blessing and guidance of his mentor, Fazumar departed Haellyen for the first time in his life. Before leaving, Balinto advised his pupil to head south to the nearest major settlement, Kingmaker City. Hunt for Justice The adjustment to the outside world came as a culture shock to Fazumar, to say the least. Even with Balinto's directions, Fazumar found the layout of the River Kingdoms to be strange and confusing. And if the environment outside of Haellyen was confusing, he found the people to be even more so. He barely spoke Vulgar, the universal language of Sigil Prima. The language barrier, combined with the negative viewpoint many races held towards the elves, created a lot of problems right out the gate on his hunt for his father's killer and his older brother. He learned that the assassin he sought was a doppelganger, a near impossible race to track given their fluid and scent-neutral biology. He did not let this fact dissuade him from his mission. Over the next six years the young elf druid traveled through southern and western Doria, and was met with roadblock after roadblock, dead end after dead end. A race that could not be hunted felt like a cruel joke from the Speakers of the Suffering. When it all seemed hopeless, the Speakers of the Serene would calm him and remind him of his purpose. 2163 ID A lucky break finally came Fazumar's way in early 2163. Rumors of a doppelganger wizard disguised as an orc reached the elf's ears. What seemed particularly strange about this rumor was that the wizard did not travel alone, but with a group of former soldiers. Dopplegangers, in Fazumar's experience, tended to keep to themselves so as not to risk exposure. This one did not seem to know or care that his companions could be easily tracked. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Major Characters Category:Rulers Category:Druids Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Adventurers Category:Clergy